1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PORTABLE COFFEE MAKERS and more particularly pertains to a new PORTABLE BREWING POT FOR USE IN VEHICLES for BREWING COFFEE AND HOT BEVERAGES WHILE IN A VEHICLE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of PORTABLE COFFEE MAKERS is known in the prior art. More specifically, PORTABLE COFFEE MAKERS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art PORTABLE COFFEE MAKERS include U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,838 to Matuschek; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,404 to Carmichael; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,418 to Betts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,402 to Alvarez; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,713 to Hurley; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,972 to English.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new PORTABLE BREWING POT FOR USE IN VEHICLES. The inventive device includes a container having a spout extending upwardly from a lower portion thereof. The spout has an open lower end in communication with a hollow interior of the container. The container has a recess formed therein disposed upwardly of a closed lower end thereof. A heating coil is positioned within the hollow interior of the container and is secured to the closed lower end. The heating coil has a pair of female contacts extending outwardly of the closed lower end. A heating plate is provided having a generally cylindrical configuration. The heating plate has an open upper end, a closed lower end and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The open upper end of the heating plate is dimensioned for receiving the closed lower end of the container therein. An interior surface of the closed lower end of the heating plate has a pair of male contacts extending upwardly therefrom for mating with the female contacts of the heating coil. An interior surface of the cylindrical side wall of the heating plate has a protuberance extending inwardly thereof for engaging the recess in the cylindrical side wall of the container. A power cord is provided having a first end coupled with the pair of male contacts. The power cord has a second end with a cigarette lighter adapter disposed thereon for engaging a cigarette lighter socket of a vehicle.
In these respects, the PORTABLE BREWING POT FOR USE IN VEHICLES according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of BREWING COFFEE AND HOT BEVERAGES WHILE IN A VEHICLE.